And the Sleeping Beauty Rose
by eclipsed heart
Summary: Rosalie Hale was dead. That's what everyone said. But poor Rosalie was condemned to a fate worse than death. Why she could not see the beauty of life, no one knew, but maybe she was just waiting for her Prince to come wake her up...fairytale story.
1. Prologue: Happily Ever After Never Came

AN: alright folks, here's thenext fairytale thingy. this one is all Rosalie. enjoy!

And the Sleeping Beauty Rose

Prologue: Happily Ever After Never Came

There once was a girl, a young girl who was envied by all for her extraordinary beauty. And when she was of age, plenty of young men wanted to be her suitor. But they were all won out by riches and material matters.

The poor girl would never know love for herself, and, as she watched the world around her evolve, she became jealous of the ones the envied her. Then her world collapsed.

Just days from her wedding night, the girl was visiting her friend. She never voiced her jealousy for this friend, this friend who had found love and someone to spend her life with. And this someone had given her the joy that the girl wanted for herself: the joy of having a child.

She later became jealous of her friend for her common beauty, as well. She wished that she were like her friend, neither ugly nor beautiful, but pretty. How she wished for that so later on.

It was when she was visiting her friend on this particular night that the girl most wished for her friend's common beauty, for when she was walking, not a mile, back to her house, she stumbled upon her fiancé and his friends. None were in a good mood.

The five men walked away that night, thinking that they were leaving the girl for death to come collect her. But death never came.

Cursed with death, but only to have the spell revoke itself. Instead, the girl fell into a deep sleep, like the Briar-rose of long ago, unaware to all that took place around her, blind to the beauty of the world she had entered.

As a result of the curse and its counter, the girl waited, waited for her eyes to be opened so that she could witness the beauty of her kingdom for herself...

AN: hope you like it and review! please...


	2. The End of All

AN: yup, another update. this one is the first in Rosalie's perspective. aside from the prologue and epilogue, it will ALL be her pov. (i absolutely hate switching perspectives between characters). enjoy!!

And the Sleeping Beauty Rose

Chapter One: The End Of All

And so I just laid there in the snow, waiting for death to come upon me.

This was how it was supposed to end, this is how happiness was to leak away from my insolent grasp like sand through my fingers. This is what I got for falling for someone like that infernal Royce King, the worst end imaginable. I felt tears fall from my blank and staring eyes, only to hit the white powdered ground below. This is what would become of me: death.

Or so, that's how it should have been.

I soon felt cold hands brush my skin, such cold hands. But everything felt cold to my frozen skin. I felt the presence of someone over me, their face invisible in the consuming night.

I felt the ground disappear from beneath my back, replaced by two stone arms. The cool night air caressed my neck, played in my hair, spots of snow melting as they hit my warm skin. I shivered with the contrast.

The figure soared through the night, leaping through the darkness with such incredible speed that I knew that I was dreaming. Or I was dead, my spirit being carried away by an angel of death.

But I soon knew that I had evaded death, for how could death hold so much pain and horror. My first reaction was to scream, to scream for someone to rescue me from the enveloping, excruciating torture. Death could never hold so much torment for a soul.

As I was tortured, I decided to stop screaming, for it would do me no good. All that it brought was more pain and a voice that was supposed to soothe me with its calming, gentle words and whispers. And so, I thought back to the life that I had known, the one the brought so much less misery. I tried to think of what it was that I had done that was so terrible, so horrific, that had banished me to this hell of unwavering agony. I could find nothing.

I held my tongue and tried hard not to utter a single cry of despair. But the pain refused to fade away still.

I began to lose track of time, I didn't know how long hell had surrounded me, whether it was an instant, an hour, a day, a year, a decade, a century even. But at some point, the pain stopped. I began to hear voices, smooth, velvet voices speaking in the background. No, not speaking. Arguing.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?" The voice was strained as if it was trying not to shout.

"I couldn't just let her die. It was too much – too horrible, too much waste," another argued.

"I know," said the first voice.

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her."

"Of course you couldn't," sounded a new voice.

"People die all the time. Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend." The first voice held a tinge of anger in it.

"What are we going to do with her?" this voice said.

"That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way."

And then, some of this voice's earlier words sank in at last: _I'm sorry...I'm not human...Soon enough, you won't be either...You will be a vampire...A vampire...A vampire._

The words spiraled downward, swirling through my confused mind, explaining and apologizing, shouting through the walls of agony. What I was, what I would be.

A vampire.

AN: -gasp!- oh no! she's a vampire! haha. (i have a terrible sense of humor, in case you didn't notice :)) pretty please, i beg of you! i'll grovel if i have to! 

if you haven't gotten the picture...REVIEW!!  
X) laters!  
bellla


	3. Absorption

AN: sorry its so short, but happy Labor Day! (for my family, its just more work than usual. blah.)

And the Sleeping Beauty Rose

Chapter Two: Absorption

It couldn't be. How could it? I had always known vampires to be the things of myths and fairy tales, what children were told so they would behave.

But I had also been told that Death was thorough and merciless. The two myths could not coexist.

If Death was thorough, if vampires were fanatical creatures, then I would not be here right now. Seeing. Hearing. Breathing.

It was terrifying to think that everything I had been told could be contradicted with one event.

The voices, I noticed, the ones I had been listening to before, had stopped. But still, I could hear the forced breathing of the speakers. I tried to find my own breath, but failed. I realized that I wasn't breathing.

Slowly, as if I could not remember how, I took in a gust of air and let it out. I was attacked by a flurry of smells and tastes that had _not_ been there before; I could smell the snow in my hair, the trees outside, the water in the flowing brook...

Finally, I opened my eyes.

I could see every minute detail, every speck of dust, every line of the wooden chair next to me...

I sat up, the better to observe my new environment: I was on a bed; the sheets were torn and I could see every thread with perfect clarity. The pillow had what could easily be mistaken for claw marks, but I noticed how they were microscopically jagged, like bite marks.

Outside, I heard the water slap a rock in the stream that I could see about a mile away. I heard the fish paddle through the cold with speed to avoid being frozen.

I tried to listen for my heartbeat. Surely, if I could hear a fish swimming a mile way I could hear my own heart beating.

But I found no heartbeat. In fact, as I listened to the people outside breathe, I could not find their heartbeats either.

What bizarre arrangement what this? I could breathe, hear, see, live...but I had no heartbeat. Was this all part of being a vampire, if that was indeed what I was? Life with full breath? Life without proof?

_My_ life.

AN: okay, i hoped you enjoyed! im getting back to school soon, so that means less updates. :( REVIEW AS ALWAYS!!  
please and thanx!  
-_bellla-_


	4. The Choice of Ways

AN: sorry i havent updated this one in ages. i hope you guys like this chapter!

oh, and since i forgot about this with Phantom, this chapter will be dedicated to America's Next Cullen, for review 300 of CinderBella.

And the Sleeping Beauty Rose

Chapter Three: The Choice of Ways

I screamed. Yes, screamed. I could not believe the horrifying nightmare that I was engulfed in. I jumped up from the frail bed, hearing it snap and crack under the force of my pressure. I roughly grabbed the wooden chair sitting innocently next to me and threw it at the wall. Hard. The wall gave way, the window shattered. I shrieked again, terrified of my own strength, screaming for my lost self. What had happened?

I growled when I felt two pairs of stone arms wind around me from behind. Yes, growled. It was a sickly, disgusting guttural sound that I summoned from deep within my throat, a sound I had not known I was capable of making.

I was hyper ventilating after that, fuming. I tried to move, but was held back by those arms. The arms. Of course. Out of instinct, I reached down and tried to bite an arm, any arms. When my teeth were within an inch of the stone arm, I was released. Then the yelling started, not mine, but that of another being.

"You see, Carlisle! She's savage! We have to dispose of her before the Volturi come to do it and take us out too! What have you done?!"

I did not have to turn around to know that this was the first voice I had heard, the one who did not want me here.

I did not see what then happened, but I heard the third voice, which I now recognized as the only female voice, soothe someone, then say, "Edward, calm down. She will learn with time. Don't tell me you were any different in your first hours." She was stern, taking to whomever the first voice had sounded from. Edward.

"Esme's right, Edward. She will soon learn. I hope." This was the second voice, the kind angel's voice which had delivered the agonizing words of doom to me. Carlisle, the first voice had said.

"Edward, just please calm down," the woman repeated. Esme. That's what Carlisle had called her.

Finally, with exaggerated slowness, I turned around to face my creators, the ones who had damned me to this strange new life.

I gasped. Before me were three beings, glorified in all the beauty the world could possess. Vaguely, I remembered them from before. The Cullens, the only people in Rochester who were more more beautiful than me. That was why I had hated them so.

Instinctively, I growled again, angered that these were my creators. Carlisle, or Dr. Cullen as he'd been known by the town, with his perfect stature and soft blond hair. His eyes were a golden topaz, the strangest color I had ever seen.

Edward Cullen, the love of all the town girls with his beauty. And the only man who had not had his dark gold eyes on me.

And, of course, Esme Cullen, the doctor's wife. Most every woman in Rochester hated her because they had caught their husbands watching her fancifully many times. Too many times.

The three of them had always intrigued me, not just because of my vain jealousy in their beauty, either, but because of the subtle similarities. I knew that Esme and Edward claimed to be siblings, so similarity was inevitable. But this was just ridiculous. They had the exact same shade of white, chalky pale skin, the same colored eyes, sometimes gold, sometimes black. What pair of siblings had the same color-changing eyes and the identical shade of skin?

And Carlisle was the same: the pale skin, the changing eyes. It was bizarre, intriguing, mysterious. It wasn't right.

I growled again. Of all people to be saved by, to be condemned by, of all the people in Rochester that could've been vampires, it had to been the ones I hated with a burning, fiery, passion.

This really was my own personal hell.

I was shaking with rage, my terrible growl reverberating off the walls of the tiny room, scaring even me.

Bravely, with a very good poker face I might add, Edward stepped forward. He had his arms folded across his chest and I could find no emotion in his face or eyes.

Looking at my forehead, though I'm pretty sure he intended to make it look like he was holding my gaze, he addressed me. "Rosalie Hale, I know Carlisle has already explained to you the problem at hand, and I'm sure you've heard my side of it. So, make you're choice and we'll move forward with that."

I stood my ground, not sure what I wanted. I could stay with them, those I despised, and perhaps learn to love them, or go off on my own, wallowing in my vanity and self pity.

I looked at all of them, trying to communicate to them my choice of ways. I would stay with them. For now.

The doctor smiled, stepped forward and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Well, then, I guess it's settled. Rosalie Hale, welcome to the family."

AN: alrighty, people. REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT!!

gracias! _-bellla-_


	5. Screams

AN: wow. i am SO sorry that I haven't updated this fic in like...September. so sorry. anyways, here is and update. sorry it's so short. after this, there will only be the epilogue. sorry the chapter's have been short and this whole fanfic in general. but i hope you are satisfied with my coverage of Rosalie's early vampire life.

And the Sleeping Beauty Rose

Chapter Four: Screams

He screamed a lot. They all did.

I walked away from his dead, strangled body, away from his guards. Away from the screams that seemed to still reverberate, even after their producer was no longer alive to scream them. I gathered up the flowing white of the stolen wedding dress, grimacing at its volume; there was too much lace, too much of the skirt.

All his friends were dead too, and not one drop of their blood had been spilled. The police were baffled by the case their murders presented. No evidence, no blood.

I walked down the street, trying not to run, to look suspicious and give myself away. But the lace and frills were too much; I caught most every eye as I walked down the street, fleeing the scene of the crime that would soon be discovered.

As inconspicuously as I could manage, I slipped into an alley and tore off the dress, replacing it with the more normal clothes I had brought along just for this purpose. Now the only thing that would draw people's eyes was my pale complexion, my astonishing beauty. But what could I do to hide that? It was my natural vanity to flaunt my beauty rather than cover it up.

I dumped the dress in the alleyway, not bothering to bring it along. What use would it be to me anyway? It had only been a prop in my murder.

As soon as I was out of the town boundaries, I ran, using my newfound speed as a vampire. I ran as fast as I could, back to Carlisle, back to my new life.

-_-_-_-_-

Carlisle was disappointed. He heard the police reports and, as the town's best doctor, he was called to report on the scene of the murder. Even though he knew exactly what had happened, he swore he wouldn't give me away. No one would believe him anyway; as far as Rochester knew, I was either dead or long gone.

Esme was upset as well, but at least she understood. I didn't know much about her human life, but I did know that her first husband had been abusive, and she fled from him when she found out she was pregnant with his child. The baby became her life, so when it died, she tried to go too. And that was when she met Carlisle. But she, at the very least, had experience with terrible men.

Edward didn't say anything to me. He never did. He was still repulsed by me, though I had been living in the same house as him for nearly a month. All his talking was done with Carlisle or Esme. I could always hear their conversations, hear his velvet smooth voice, but he never spoke directly to me.

But as far as the town of Rochester, I didn't exist. How could I be a suspect? I was never allowed out in the public eye and I had only broken the rules to kill my almost-murderers.

No one would ever know. Except those I chose to tell.

But as the night passed on, I could swear I heard his screams, echoing off the walls, haunting me. And there was no escape.

AN: please do review. please. and thank you. :)

_-bells_

oh, and happy belated Turkey Day!


	6. Epilogue: As Close As It Gets

AN: wow, this is a short story. i know cuz this is the last update, the epilogue, the end. :) i genuinely hope you enjoyed this story, because i enjoyed writing, even with all the writers' block...read on and enjoy!

And the Sleeping Beauty Rose

Epilogue: As Close As It Gets

As I hunted, I contemplated the passage of time.

Not much of it had passed, but it seemed as if life was slower than a tortoise, that so much more time had passed than what really had.

It had been two years, two years since my happy ending slipped away, two years since I had met Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, two years since I had become what I as today, two years since I had preyed on those pitiful excuses for human. Two years. But it seemed more like a millennium.

I winced as I heard the deer utter a last cry of despair, but then I realized that it couldn't have been the deer; she had been dead for quite some time. The cry was coming from the neighboring thicket of trees. And what was worse: it was not animal.

I quickly buried the deer, drained of her blood and rushed to see what the commotion was about. The scene before my perceptive eyes horrified me, processing all the information in no time at all.

First, and most prominently, there was the bear, the great grizzly, roaring and grumbling away, its sharp teeth bared, its forepaws swinging freely about as it stood on its hind legs.

Second, the source of the despairing cry, was the man, lying and the bear's feet, blood soaking through his clothes, reddening the grass around him. His face was scratched and bleeding, the blood damaging his dark curly hair. He was obviously in pain, but I saw his dimples, showing through his flushed skin. This grown man reminded me so much of the child, Vera's child, but I knew this wasn't him. I had seen that child, practically newborn, just two years ago. But, oh, how he reminded me of that boy, that night.

The bear swiped its great paw down, across the man's chest, trailing blood. I felt my tongue move, heard a small gasp ease through my lips. I couldn't just stand by and watch this man, who already meant so much to me, meet his demise. I stepped through the thicket, pacing myself easily so that the bear would not hear my steps. I felt a growl escape my lips, my eyes widen. What was I thinking? The man was bleeding. Instinctively, I hushed my breathing, stopped its passage. But I continued to growl.

And then I collided with the bear. I fought my heart out, aware of the man, watching me as he slipped into unconsciousness. When I was sure that he was no longer aware of his surroundings, I sank my teeth into the bear's neck and drank my fill.

After disposing of the grizzly's body, I hoisted the man in my arms. He was quite heavy, even for me, and I saw that this was due to the thick bands of muscle encircling his body. I found myself wondering what he had been doing here with the bear in the first place. Had he been fighting it intentionally? Or merely passing by at the wrong moment?

I knew it was a long way to Carlisle—nearly a hundred miles!--but I would do it for this man.

-_-_-_-_-

I felt like Sleeping Beauty, as if I had been awoken from a hundred year sleep. But it had only been three days since I had taken the man to Carlisle, begged him to save him, change him. But it had been over two years since this "sleep" had come to me.

On the third day, the man opened his eyes, looking from me to Carlisle, and back again.

"Whoa," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

And then Carlisle launched into his explanation. The man's eyes widened at the appropriate times, gasps of horror and sounds of awe leaking through his lips at proper times. And when the man began to speak, to explain, I had never felt more awake.

His name was Emmett McCarty. He was from Tennessee, 20 years old and a bachelor. He was out hunting and had tried to bring down the bear, but it overpowered him. He was very competitive and didn't much like that I had been able to demolish the bear while it had rendered him powerless.

I was mesmerized by this man, Emmett, astonished at his story, his motions, his voice. The passage to our world had made him even more beautiful. His plaid complexion was amazing, his dark curls innocently framing his dimpled face. His ruby eyes stood out his his white face, twinkling as they absorbed his surroundings. I vaguely noticed Carlisle leaving the room, aware that a moment by ourselves was quite needed.

His eyes found mine and he spoke:

"When I first saw you, I thought you were an angel, come to take me to heaven. I couldn't imagine how someone could be so beautiful."

And I knew I had fallen in love, that I had found my prince to wake me up.

Maybe this ending wasn't so bad after all, I thought to myself as we continued to gaze into each other's eyes. And when he kissed me, I knew that this was as close as it got to happily ever after.

AN: awww... Emmett and Rose... okokok, down to business, you gotta review. please. 

also, i know that i said i would be doing fairy tale stories for each Cullen girl, which currently leaves Esme. but, i'm not so sure anymore; i might just stop it here. when i come to a decision, i will post it on my profile, but for now, the road stops here. hope you liked hearing Rosalie's story from her eyes. thank you for all the reviews; they were greatly appreciated. :)

very sincerely, your author,  
_eclipsed heart_  
_-eh-_


End file.
